The American Weasely And Hogwarts' New Beginnings
by Caseyrook
Summary: Molly and Arthur take in a young American witch with extraordinary abilities. Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall takes the position of Hogwarts Head Mistress and Hagrid is allowed to do magic again. Stays in canon as much as possible. Weasely family centric.
1. The Possible Daughter of Death Eaters

**A/N: This is my first HP Fanfic. I intend to stay in canon as much as possible and am aiming to include all major characters. There will not be any slash, or ships, and this story will also focus on Hogwarts recovery and changes after the events of**_** The Deathly Hallows.**_

**All characters and settings in this story are the property of JK Rowling. I am just borrowing them.**

Three years and a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts and the destruction of Lord Voldemort, Molly and Arthur Weasely sat at their kitchen table. Arthur was reading the_ Daily Prophet, _and Molly was straining to read the front page as Minerva McGonagall dominated half of the page.

Neither husband nor wife would admit it, but the house was entirely too quiet. All their kids were grown and moved out. The two were slowly realizing that they need company in the house with them. Although neither would confess it to the other.

Wanting the annoying silence to end, Molly spoke. "Did Patrick say what he wanted to talk to us about?"

Arthur glanced up from his newspaper and looked at his wife. He spoke in a loving way with no hint of annoyance, "Didn't you just ask me that last night? No, he just said that he wanted to talk to us together."

Molly just wanted to end the silence so she lied. "I must have been tired and forgot."

Arthur flashed a small smile and returned to his paper after saying, "That's alright honey."

All went quiet again and the two continued what they were doing before.

After five minutes Arthur couldn't take it anymore. He placed the _Prophet,_ on the table in front of him. "I wonder what the Muggle's are building _now. _I saw just yesterday that they've cleared enough land to build a Quidditch pitch."

Molly sighed and finished off her tea. She'd rather have the silence than Arthur's talk of Muggles.

She stood up and made her way to the sink where she began watching her plate, knife, and fork by hand.

The absence of kids has greatly lessened her need for household chores. She decided that she likes doing chores without magic now, because it's a way to pass the time when time seems to drag on as if it's jinxed.

Molly glanced out the window. "I have no problem with the Muggles themselves, Arthur, but it's getting harder and harder to conceal ourselves. There's a lady down the road, I'm sure she's getting suspicious of our Owls."

Arthur stood up and joined his wife. He started washing his own plate and utensils by hand. "They're nearly finished with that school. I expect it'll be open for the next school year."

Molly looked up at her husband. "What do you care if the school will open? We have no kids in school."

Arthur took a clean rang and started to dry his fork. "Haven't you ever wondered what the Muggles teach their kids after they turn eleven?"

Molly was ready to answer but before she did a man appeared in the fireplace. The Weasely's guest had arrived.

"Good morning, Patrick. Have you had breakfast today?" Molly asked, enjoying a chance to break the silence and dote on someone else for a change.

Patrick took a seat next to Arthur. "No thank you, Molly. I ate earlier. I wouldn't mind tea though."

Molly happily lifted the kettle and poured the sweet liquid in two mugs. One for Patrick and the other for her. Arthur's mug was more than half way full.

When she was done she placed the two mugs on the table and joined the men.

"So what was it you wanted to speak to us about?" Arthur asked with a tone that reminded Molly of the way he'd speak in a meeting of the Order of The Phoenix.

Patrick spoke with his arms folded on the table. He leaned in to get closer to the Weasely's. They sensed the importance of what he was about to say.

"I don't know how to say this, what I'm here to ask you is very imposing but those of us concerned feel it's important." Patrick paused but the look on Molly and Arthurs face told him to go on.

He sighed and continued talking. "In the US there is a young witch with an extraordinary power over magic. She has the ability to make herself invisible, and she hasn't even a wand. She is an orphan living in a center run by witches and wizards. It's become clear to them that she needs the care of experienced witches and wizards who can give her the attention that she needs."

Molly listened very interested. When Patrick paused she took a chance and asked a question, "If you're asking us does that mean there is no one in America who can take her in?"

Patrick nodded. "Well it's more complicated than that. The Magical Congress has informed my department at the Ministry that, though they have no proof, they believe this girl's mother and father were Death Eaters."

Molly and Arthur went wide eyed at this revelation, although it shouldn't be that surprising. Death Eaters have kids too.

"They haven't proof? Why do they suspect then?" Arthur asked.

"American aurors are tracking Dark wizards in their country just as we are, and the events and circumstances surrounding the child match what they know about two very loyal Death Eaters. Specifically, the child has been marked. I'm told that from afar it looks like a tattoo, but upon closer examination it looks as though it was drawn on and colored. It does not fade, or rub off. It's protected by magic and cannot be seen by Muggles."

Molly could not help but grab Arthur's hands as she asked in a whisper, "The _Dark Mark?" _

Patrick shook his head no. "No, it's not the Dark Mark. It's a green shield with a black snake. I believe its Slytherin House's emblem on Hogwarts shield."

Arthur reviewed all this information in his head and spoke again. "If these Death Eaters went to Hogwarts, why bring this child here?"

Patrick shifted in his seat. "The Magical Congress has placed magical boundaries on America's borders. They prevent anyone with the Dark Mark from passing through them, so it is impossible for them to leave the country. Canada has done the same."

Patrick shifted again and continued, "But that isn't the only reason. The witches and wizards caring for her have not been able to find a family able to take this young witch in. There are volunteers of course. Many of them. But none that could care for her properly."

Molly nodded in understanding. "Are you asking us if we'll take her in?"

Patrick suddenly felt very embarrassed. He looked away from both sets of eyes. "I am."

Molly and Arthur looked as each other, and started talking.

Thoroughly embarrassed and ashamed, Patrick asked if he could use the bathroom and disappeared.

Once he was gone, Molly and Arthur began a serious discussion.

"Well what do you think, Molly?"

"I don't know Arthur. She's the daughter of Death Eaters!"

Arthur shifted his chair so he had his wife in his direct line of sight. "But she needs people to care for her, _people like us._ And she is an orphan. So even if she is the daughter of Death Eaters, she won't be like them."

Molly held her hands in her lap and looked down at them. Patrick reappeared.

"You don't have to make your decision now, and please do not feel as though you have to say yes. You and the rest of your family have already sacrificed and done enough for the Ministry, I wouldn't ask you at all but my boss told me I had too. Kingsley was against it but my boss managed to convince him that you should be asked first."

Molly and Arthur were standing now. "Well I should be going now. I've promised my son I would play keeper for him so he could practice Chasing."

Molly and Arthur said their goodbye's and they were alone again.

Molly took Patrick's empty mug and went to the sink again. Arthur leaned against the counter with his back to the cabinets, knowing their conversation wasn't over.

Molly spoke first this time. "Let's say we did take this child in? What if it turned out there was no doubt that she is the offspring of Death Eaters and she's horrible?"

Arthur sighed. That was a good question but he didn't want to think about that. He turned so his back was no longer at the cabinets.

Molly was finished with mug now and turned to so she was facing him.

"What If we took her in and she's nothing like her Death Eater parents?"

Molly glanced out the window to gather her thoughts and then looked straight in her husband's eyes. "It would end this bleeding silence."

Arthur knew that meant she was saying she agreed. He took Molly's hand and kissed it gently above her wedding ring.

Once he released her, Molly glanced at the hugs clock with a hand for every Weasely. She smiled to see that everyone was at work, except Ginny whose hand pointed to Quidditch. A year ago she had added a hand for Harry, Hermione, and Fleur, wondering why she had never thought to do it before.

"I just realized something! We don't even know this girls name.!"


	2. The Family Decision

A few days after hearing the story of the young American witch, Molly and Arthur sent owls to all their kids (Hermione, Fleur, and Harry included) inviting them to dinner.

All of them except Charlie, sat at the Burrow's kitchen table which Molly had extended with her wand. All the food was prepared and the family set about filling their plates.

This was the first proper family dinner since the last Easter holiday and everyone was conversing with someone else.

Molly and Arthur sat at one end and looked at each other as they waited for a lull in conversation. It didn't look as if one was coming soon and Molly was anxious to talk to them all so she took her wand and pointed at her neck and spoke.

"May your father and I have your attention?" Her voice carried just loud enough that the conversations ended and all eyes fell on her and Arthur.

Molly lowered her wand and placed it back in her robes. Suddenly the ability to speak left Molly and Arthur took over.

"A few days ago your mother and I had Patrick Anderson from the Department of International Magical Affairs over and he asked us something that we feel should be answered by the whole family."

The kids (well kids to Molly and Arthur) all looked curious. Molly spoke next.

"He asked us if we would take in a girl from the US."

The kids looked at each other to gauge their reactions. No one spoke for a few moments, until Hermione.

"How old is this girl?"

Molly looked at Arthur. He answered, "Just turned ten. Had to ask Patrick myself that just yesterday."

Next spoke George. "Why would Patrick Anderson ask you to take in an American ten year old? Did they run out of parents in America?"

Some of the others chuckled quietly. Arthur shot his son a look that said he was not at all amused but continued to speak.

"They believe the child would be better off with us in her situation. And we agree."

Now Ron spoke. "Well what _is_ her situation?"

Molly and Arthur looked at each other again as they silently asked themselves how to answer. Finally Molly mouthed "The truth?" and Arthur responded by nodding.

They turned back to the rest of the family, and Molly addressed them.

"American aurors and the wizards taking care of her now believe she is the child of loyal Death Eaters."

As the parents expected, some of the kids gasped quietly and some shifted in their seat and fidgeted. Fleur became very interested in her spoon. Harry looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasely.

"They think she's in danger?" Now all eyes were on Harry.

Arthur answered. "They don't know. What they do know is that this child doesn't even have a wand yet and she has the ability to disappear herself."

Ron's eyes got big. "Whoa."

George interjected. "Think she can teach me?"

Hermione, "That's amazing."

Finally Bill spoke. "Have you made your decision?" He asked his parents.

This time Molly spoke, "We're not making any decision without hearing from you."

And for the first time, Ginny spoke. "If you took her in, would she go to Hogwarts?"

Arthur looked directly at his daughter. "I don't know. I don't think any American has ever gone to Hogwarts."

"They haven't. Not even in Colonial times." Hermione added, remembering reading the answer to that very question in _Hogwarts, A History._

After this the whole family discussed what they thought while they finished eating. After second helpings had been added to plates, Molly decided it was time to take a vote. But before she did she addressed Percy specifically.

"We haven't heard from you, Percy."

Percy looked up from his second pork chop. He had been doing all he could short of using magic to avoid being forced into being part of the conversation.

He took longer to chew than was natural. He had an opinion on the matter and he knew it wouldn't be popular. "I think…that if you do take this girl in you should be careful. If she is the daughter of Death Eaters she could be dangerous."

The girls looked at Percy but secretly agreed with him, there was a chance that she could be dangerous.

George however didn't agree. "Oh I think mum and dad can fend off a ten year old without a wand."

Percy was ready to answer but he was prevented by Arthur who addressed everybody. "So what do you think?"

Arguments and theoretical questions and fact throwing lasted for a good twenty minutes. At last it was decided that Arthur and Molly _would _take in the child, and their kids all said they would take her too so their parents could have an empty house every now and then.

The next day when Arthur was at work, he went to Harry and Ron's office in the Auror department but found it untidy and empty. They were following a lead in Liverpool and would be gone all day.

Now Arthur decided to go and look for Patrick Anderson so he headed for his office.

On the way there he passed Hermione who was wearing her Magical Law Enforcement uniform.

It was very different than the ones they wore three years ago, and it reminded Arthur of a Quidditch uniform that wasn't as baggy and not as long and more official looking.

"Hermione! Do you know what lead Harry and Ron are following?"

Hermione just blinked and Arthur realized that he made an error. Hermione's boss was not far away down the hallway.

"Oh I'm sorry _Officer Granger._ I'm always forgetting the new rules."

Now Hermione spoke to Arthur as she did the previous night. "I don't know what the lead is just that they Apparated to Liverpool. "

"Yes that's all I know myself. Well see you later Hermione…I mean…" Arthur trailed off, Hermione's boss called her and she had smiled and waved Arthur off.

Before he could get to Patrick's office, he found Patrick in the Atrium. Arthur jogged to catch up with him.

"Hello, Arthur. Have you found me to tell me your decision?"

Arthur's expression was one of seriousness. "Yes. Molly and I would love to take in the child."

Patrick smiled, relieved. "That's good news for all involved. I'll start making arrangements with Kingsley immediately."

Arthur smiled now. "Just one thing; _what is her name?_"

Patrick realized he hadn't said. "I forgot to say didn't I? It's Alexandria Deliverance Xavier. I'm told her middle name comes from a witch who was convicted of witchcraft by Muggles during the Salem Witch Trials. She's famous for escaping I'm told. Not sure about her first and surname though."

"How do they know that?"

"Oh it was explained in the letter they found with her. Imagine, they wrote all that but never said when the baby's birthday is. Even now they're not completely sure how old she is. She could very well be nearing Hogwarts age." Patrick looked at his watch. "Oh I'm sorry Arthur. I'm late for a meeting."

Arthur watched Patrick running in a hurry, and thought about having a kid and not knowing their birthday. A big booming familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Arthur!"

Arthur turned around and saw twenty witches and wizards diverting from their route to avoid Hagrid's whale sized footfalls. Hagrid didn't seem as huge as normal with his back set against the Ministry's high ceiling. Nor did he seem to notice the traffic jam of walkers that he caused.

"Hagrid! What are you doing here?"

Hagrid smiled and leaned as far as he could in an effort to keep his answer to just himself and Arthur. "'M here with Professor McGonagall on Hogwarts business. But tha' isn' all."

Hagrid leaned farther. He had his hand on Arthur's shoulder to stop himself from falling and Arthur was worried Hagrid would break his shoulder bone. "Professor McGonagall is meetin' wi' some people to discuss me case."

Arthur didn't catch on and was worried Hagrid would be offended if he didn't know what he was talking about. Luckily Hagrid didn't seem to notice and/or care.

Hagrid stayed leaning where he was at eye level with Arthur. This time Hagrid spoke as quietly as he could without whispering. "Professor McGonagall is askin' the Ministry 'f I can do magic again. She think's I 'ave a chance with Kingsley as Minister o' Magic."

Arthur smiled at the realization. "That's great Hagrid. She's right. You have a great chance. "

Professor McGonagall joined them, she knew what they were talking about. "Kingsley informed us that all that stands in the way of Hagrid's request for the ban to be lifted is the Department of Magical Appeals Committee."

Arthur noticed the doubt in her expression but kept his hopes up for Hagrid. Neither Minerva nor Arthur had the heart to tell Hagrid that the Committee rarely overturned a previous decision, even now.

The Professor realized the time. "We're nearly late for our meeting with the text book approval wizard, Hagrid."

Hagrid stopped leaning and straightened up. Both said their goodbye's and walked off. Arthur couldn't wait to get home and tell Molly everything he had learned.


	3. A Family Game of Quidditch

**A/N I decided to be funny and make fun of the Americanized name given to the first book. In this story American witches and wizards won't always be described by their gender, sometimes they will be called a gender neutral term **_**sorcerer.**_** If anyone likes this story enough to read this chapter **_**please **_**review.**

It was the first of the next month. Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Hermione, George, Ron and Harry were all at London Heathrow Airport awaiting Alexandria Deliverance Xavier's arrival.

The whole group had taken to sitting in a visitor waiting area that could be accessed without a plane ticket or the need to go through security.

Harry and Hermione stuck very close to Arthur on Molly's request.

Arthur was seizing his chance to figure out how Muggle airplane's stay in the air. Both Harry and Hermione were straining to explain so each of them had collected flyers printed on regular printer (Muggle) paper and were now folding paper airplanes.

Ginny, George and Ron became interested in this Muggle pass time when Harry finished his and sent it zooming in a perfect flight across the room.

Arthur seized Harry's perfect paper airplane and studied it while looking at a real airplane that was taxiing on a distant run way.

Molly watched him wondering if she married the right wizard.

The paper folding stopped abruptly when a Lady with a very strong cockney accent came on the PA and announced that Alexandria Deliverance Xavier's flight had landed.

They quickly dispensed the paper and threw it away and headed to the arrival area.

Arthur nonchalantly took Harry's paper airplane and placed it in a large pocket of his heavy leather jacket (and for once he wore Muggle clothes that made him look like a Muggle instead of a wizard pretending to be a Muggle).

Hermione seized the moment to remind them that the people they're waiting for would have to get their luggage which would take a few extra minutes.

Molly answered with, "The earlier the better, Hermione. We wouldn't want the child and the Muggles she's with to get _lost."_

George couldn't help but correct his mother. "Actually, mum, she's with a wizard."

Molly looked at George suspiciously. "And how do you know _that?" _

George knew what his mother would say but he answered anyway. "I read the letter delivered by that American owl."

Molly shuddered and reached over to cover George's mouth and covered it with the palm of her hand. "George! The Muggle's can hear you!"

Ron and Ginny would defend their brother if they hadn't noticed the public noticing Molly. Harry, Hermione, Arthur, Ron and Ginny casually took a few steps away.

Arthur smiled pleasantly as an old Muggle married couple quickly walked passed them muttering "What are Muggles?"

George meanwhile, had his own question to ask once his mom removed her hand, but he didn't get the chance.

Coming in view were a girl around ten years old and a wizard of Asian descent. Everyone noticed the girl only had a backpack that looked as though its stitches would burst if even an extra sock was added. The wizard she was with only had a small suitcase and no bag.

It only took a minute for them to make their way to the group.

"Mr and Mrs. Weasely?" The wizard asked just to make sure this was the group of red heads he was looking for.

"Yes." Said Molly as she and Arthur held out their right hands in order to shake the new wizard hand.

"Good, I was afraid we wouldn't find you. I'm John Iro and this," He spoke with a very distinct American accent and gestured to the ten year old who was smiling wildly but afraid to get any closer, "is Alex."

Alex looked at everyone. She realized that words had left her mouth. She managed "Hello"

Everyone looked at her in the same way. She was wearing blue jean shorts that went to her knees and a red T-shirt that showcased two birds perched on what looked different than beaters bats.

What was odd was the red cloth bracelet she had tied around her forearm half way between her wrist and elbows. Molly and Arthur knew its purpose at once.

Ron spoke first as everyone seemed to be a loss for words. "Do they have a Quidditch team where you're from?"

Suddenly the girl regained the ability to speak, and her smile from happiness turned into a smile of smugness. "They have two. The St. Louis Pioneers and the Junior Patriots. The Pioneers are a kid's team. I mostly played Seeker, but there were times when I played Chaser."

Ginny found this interesting. "Kids team? You mean you played for a school right?"

Alex shook her head. "No the county where I lived at the Center was a Sorcerers county. You know "All Magic" so we had a Kids Quidditch league. It was a lot like a normal Quidditch league, just had more safety precautions and played in doors. Each town in the county had its own kid's team and we played each other."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and George were stunned. All but Harry had played Quidditch before school, but not on a team. And certainly none of them could imagine playing Quidditch _in doors. _That thought was ludicrous. Unnatural.

Arthur looked at his watch. "Well we should get going."

The group left the airport and piled into Mr. Weasely's new car and as usual the interior had been extended to fit everyone very comfortably.

They had decided to go straight to the Burrow after picking Alex up because Harry had explained that flying on an airplane across the Atlantic Ocean causes something called "Jet lag."

John Iro was going to stay with them for few nights to help Alex get used to her new environment and Mr. and Mrs. Weasely completely understood.

Four hours later the family were joined by Percy, Fleur, Bill and Charlie at the Burrow because their parents (and in laws in Fleur's case) felt it was important for Alex to meet everyone in the family.

While Molly and Arthur prepared dinner with the help of Hermione and John who absolutely _insisted_, the Quidditch players of the family were zooming around on brooms in a sort of pick-up game as Fleur watched from the ground.

They weren't really playing as some would start in one position on one team and end up in another position on the other team.

In fact after only forty minutes it seemed like everyone was determined play _every _position, except Beater the one position that was banned.

Molly was adamant that she would not treat any Bludger related injuries (_George!) _

Harry released the Snitch that he had inherited from Dumbledore. At one time he was worried that the Snitch could not be used in a game anymore since it stayed by him and did not take off when he released it for entertainment. But somehow it knew when to act like it was in a game, and zoomed out of sight for whoever was playing Seeker to find.

Three times already, Alex had caught it. Even though they were by no means playing a true game of Quidditch and there were no Bludgers or points to worry about, Harry couldn't help feel more competitive and determined to catch it next time.

His ego was happy to see that even though Alex could beat Harry as a Seeker, she couldn't score more than two goals as a Chaser, the other position she said she had played. And Ginny had scored upward of twenty already (although she was a _Chaser _for the Hollyhead Harpies)

But his determination to catch the Snitch before h at least one time would have to end. Molly came out by Fleur and called them in for dinner.

Everyone pointed their brooms at the ground and landed. The Snitched appeared over Harry's shoulder as soon as he touched the ground. He grabbed it and pocketed it.

When they came in through the Kitchen door, Hermione was just setting down the last plate.

"Hermione, you should see Alex play seeker! She reminded me of Harry sometimes." Ron said excitedly.

Alex blushed and looked embarrassed. Harry fought to disguise his face from showing that he had started seeing Alex as a Quidditch Rival. He must have done it, because no one acted like they saw.

After washing up, and deciding the seating arrangement the family and guest had full plates. Any initial interest of Alex as a specimen new to this country had been worn out by now, so now she fit in as though she had been born into the family and everyone had taken a liking to her.

Well two people a_cted _like they liked her.

Fleur and Percy were nice enough to feign interest and be polite, but they both had noticeable hidden looks that seemed to say "_Why are you here?"_

Alex didn't mind that. She liked watching the family as an outsider and had been waiting to observe this family at meal time since the first two minutes of the car ride to the Burrow.

At the head of the table sitting next to Molly, Arthur scooped mashed potatoes onto his plate and talked loudly enough to get the family's attention without shouting.

"Guess who I saw at work?"

Most eyes fell on Arthur. Bill asked, "Who?"

Arthur's eyes went wide knowing what he was about to say would interest the family very much. "Hagrid."

Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione looked concerned for a moment. It was Ginny who asked the question that was on both their minds, "What was Hagrid doing at the Ministry?"

"He was there with Professor McGonagall on Hogwarts business, but they were also there to appeal Hagrid's case."

The listeners took a moment to think that over. Harry spoke. "You mean they're asking if Hagrid can do magic again?"

Arthur shook his head eagerly. "That's what he said. Professor McGonagall said that she talked to Kingsley and he said that all that stands in the way is The Magical Appeals Committee."

John Iro had been giving the family his respect and keeping his questions to a minimum. He noticed how almost everyone seemed interested in this matter and couldn't help but ask, "If I may, _who is _this Hagrid?"

Molly answered. "He's a friend of the family. Teaches at Hogwarts and is the Groundskeeper. Biggest heart in the world and not because of his size."

Alex thought that was a funny thing to say but didn't ask for clarification.

Molly continued. She had only stopped to take a bit of her dinner. "Wrongly accused of a crime and ever since, he hasn't been allowed to do magic." John looked at her quietly, not knowing what to say.

Ginny looked to her parents. "Do you think they'll appeal and let him do magic again, now that they know what they know?"

Everyone found discomfort in her question. It was true that the ministry did know about Hagrid's mother and that could hurt his chances of being allowed to have a wand again.

Arthur had hoped that the fact that Hagrid was half-giant would be forgotten when this conversation came up because he did think it could hurt his chances.

Arthur replied hopefully, "With Kingsley Shacklebott as Minister of Magic?"


	4. An Early Morning Chat About Quidditch

**A/N Okay I have to admit, this chapter isn't as great the others, but I wanted to get one up sometime today and was in a hurry. The reason I wrote such a weird chapter was to kind of give you a glimpse of Alex's personality and a small dose of back story. Will do much better on chapter five and I hope to put that one up sometime tomorrow. **

The next morning Alex found herself awake and staring at a very recently decorated wall in her new room at the Burrow.

She had been told that this particular room had been Ginny's and when asked about it Ginny had said that the room was all hers, she could rearrange and redecorate it any way she wanted (but Alex could not tack any posters or show any merchandise for a rival team of the Hollyhead Harpies. American teams were okay and an exception could be made for the Chudley Cannons.)

Alex had the whole room to herself, but after she counted the number of people who stayed the night and the number of rooms in the house, she realized that she didn't know where everyone else was sleeping, unless all the couples were sleeping with each other and at least one person was sleeping on the couch.

Alex listened to the quiet that enveloped the house. Everyone must have been still asleep and Alex took her chance to explore the house.

She had been given a tour of course, but Alex wanted to really _explore. _As in get good looks at the occupants of moving pictures, look in drawers, and hopefully snoop in closets. The best things were always found in closets.

Alex crept down the stairs, and a quick look found the kitchen and living room empty. The kitchen showed no sign of Mrs. Weasely, and the pots and pans and knitting needles were all still and dormant. No magic was being used on them.

Since the coast was clear, Alex went over to a drawer she had in mind was a junk drawer. Opening it slowly, she began to dig through it picking up the things she couldn't identify and things she could identify but that had writing on them.

_Why _she was doing this was a bit complicated. She had been in many foster homes and had lived in many houses, and ever since she was little she had always had a fascination with getting into things.

As she got older Alex decided that the best way to know the people taking care of her now was to get a better look at the small spaces of their lives. And she didn't steal anything so it wasn't wrong or anything. Maybe.

As she dug through the drawer she picked up a strange object and held it in her hand. It was a small glass battle of a bright blue liquid labeled _**For Neighbours**_.

As she studied it she wondered why it was Americans had long since done away the British spellings of certain words.

As she thought about this, a mostly empty bottle of ink picked itself off the counter and slammed itself back down making Alex jump nearly two feet. The blue liquid and its bottle were dropped back in the open drawer.

It was George.

"Snooping are we?" He said playfully.

Alex's heart was pumping out of her chest but she could feel it slowly going back to normal as she saw George.

"Yes we are." Alex said matter of factly and then resumed her exploring of the junk drawer.

George watched the ten year old standing in his parent's kitchen while rummaging through the junk drawer, not knowing what to think.

He noticed her forearm. It held the mark of Slytherin House on Hogwarts Shield and remembered what his parents had said. It couldn't be seen by Muggles and wouldn't come off with any type of magic.

As no further jokes, snide remarks, or sarcastic comments came to him he walked over and joined her. He started to pick through the few select items that Alex was placing on the counter instead of putting back in the drawer.

"Nice snake." George said, aiming to learn how just how much Alex knew about the world she had entered.

Alex gave a quick glance at the snake. She had it for as long as she could remember, and therefore seemed to forget it even existed most of the time. "It was painted on me with magic ink when I was a baby."

That wasn't the answer George had wanted. So he tried another question.

"Do you know what it is by any chance?"

Alex looked up from the drawer and at George who had dropped his comedic demeanor and was acting generally curious.

"Salazar Slytherin's snake. The emblem of Slytherin House. One of the four houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

George didn't know what to say so he went with, "My alma mater."

Alex seemed done with her snooping. She picked up the stuff on the counter and placed it all back in the drawer. Carefully she closed it and turned to look at George.

"Your parents try to avoid talking about Hogwarts when they're around me." Alex said this as if she really didn't see what Mr. and Mrs. Weasely were trying to avoid or why.

George knew at once why they were trying to avoid but he didn't say anything. Instead he backed out of the conversation he was responsible for starting and changed the subject.

"You Americans play good Quidditch. You handled the Quaffle like a pro."

Alex seemed to be oblivious to the change of subject. "But I didn't score very much. I usually just passed to the other Chasers when I played that position. I was always good at intercepting from the other team, which is why I was moved to Chaser when the Pioneers played certain teams. Otherwise I was the Seeker."

George listened interested. He had never seen a team have a Chaser who wasn't good at scoring. He was about to say this when a shrieking voice filled the room making them both jump.

"_What __**ARE **__you two doing down here at six o'clock in the morning!?"_

George and Alex stared at Mrs. Weasely like a deer in headlights. Molly stood with her hands on her hips. She was expecting an answer.

"_Well?"_

Alex was suddenly ashamed of the answer. She looked down afraid to look Mrs. Weasely in the eye. George noticed this and answered.

"Geez mum, all we're doing is talking about Quidditch."

Molly eyed her son. "Oh what a fine time it is for talking about Quidditch. Back to bed, both of you. It's much too early for this nonsense."

Alex smiled a _Thank You! _to George and they both scurried off back to their bedrooms. Before she closed her/Ginny's door George said "Meet me in the shed outside after breakfast."

Wanting to repent for her snooping Alex did try to go to bed. But she couldn't. So she pulled out her small box of coloring utensils and started to draw a dragon that she planned on giving John Iro before he left for the States this morning.

After thirty minutes she heard talking and after hearing her name mentioned twice Alex could not help but get closer so she could hear well. A nagging voice in her head was telling her it was wrong and that she shouldn't be doing this especially since she was snooping earlier but Alex felt like she _needed _to hear.


	5. Alex Dear, Please Do Not Do That Again

**A/N So sorry it's been so long. Life happened. I'm also sorry you were promised a long chapter five, and this is really short. **

With her dragon picture finished and the clock reading almost 8 o'clock, Alex went back downstairs. She had the words of the conversation she had eavesdropped on circling around her head.

In the kitchen she found Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and John tending to a skillet of bacon on the stove top.

She didn't make her presence known. She just lingered for a bit listening to the boys.

Ron was saying, "Leave it to you, Hermione, to have the day off because you worked _too _much."

Hermione countered, "You're just jealous because I'm staying all day at the Burrow."

Harry added, "No, _I'm _jealous because of that. Ron is jealous because _he _thinks he works too hard." He was grinning widely.

Alex had to stifle a laugh. Obviously these three were good friends, why else would they fight like school children?

And Alex knew without anyone saying so that Ron and Hermione were a couple. Alex suspected that Harry and Ginny were a couple too, but she wasn't yet sure and wasn't going to ask.

She joined the table, hoping to join in their conversation. "Good morning."

The three of them, Mrs. Weasely, John and Mrs. Weasely all replied in turn and they all sounded legitimately happy to see her.

That eased Alex's anxiety a great deal.

Alex sat at the table, and as soon as she looked down a plate of sunny side eggs, buttered toast and hash browns appeared.

Her eyes widened and she took a fork and broke the egg so the yellow oak ran onto her plate.

"I'm glad breakfast isn't different in England." Alex took a slice of toast and dipped it in the yolk. Before she took a bite she asked, "This is England right?"

The boys had to hide their faces in order to avoid embarrassing Alex. Hermione answered, "Yes it is."

Mrs. Weasely had been listening but making a point to not join in the trio's conversation. She enjoyed it as much as Alex.

"Ottery St. Catchpole of Devon, England to be exact."

Alex studied Molly quickly, praying she had forgiven her for earlier this morning. It looked like she had, because her face showed only kindness.

Alex took another slice of toast and dipped it in what was left of the yolk from her first egg. "There must be a lot of Sorcerers around here."

Having realized by now that Sorcerer was a gender neutral term for both witch and wizard Ron asked curiously, "How can you tell?"

Suddenly everyone was paying attention to Alex, even Arthur who had shielded himself from the world by reading a newspaper and ignoring everything.

"I can sense the magic. It's everywhere."

The room went uncomfortably quiet. Alex took her attention off of herself and focused on her hash browns.

Wanting the moment to end Harry spoke, "Dumbledore could do that too."

Hermione was now fascinated. "Can you do anything else?"

In an instant, Alex disappeared before their eyes. She didn't use a wand, or make any motions or say any incantations. Just disappeared.

Jaws dropped. Mr. Weasely had to hold out his hand as he nearly spit tea all over the table.

Molly was as impressed as everyone else but didn't show it. "Alex dear. Please do not do that again."

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasely."


End file.
